The Son's of Father's Sins
by 6Arence
Summary: Mokuba era muy pequeño cuando descubrio la belleza de las cosas rotas, y su hermano esta roto, pero nadie se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es. Ryou Bakura quiere cambiar el mundo, o a la gente en el. SetoxRyou COMPLETO
1. 01 Mokuba

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Mokuba.**

_¿Saben cual es la mejor parte de mi hermano? El domingo. Domingo es una palabra que me recuerda a waffels, por que nii-sama siempre los hace los domingos, con crema batida, moras o fresas. Nunca trabaja los domingos en la mañana, por que es mi tiempo, hasta lo llama "La hora de Mokuba" y hacemos lo que yo quiera. Pero muy temprano en la mañana, cuando se supone que estoy durmiendo, mi hermano baila. Pero no es un baile elegante, como el de Anzu, mas bien es como si estuviera roto... Era muy joven cuando descubrí la belleza de las cosas rotas._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"¿Puedo tener una muñeca?"

"Solo las niñas juegan con muñecas, Mokuba" replico el hombre duramente. El pequeño niño lo miro con grandes ojos suplicantes, pero el hombre no respondía a los ojos de perritos. Otro niño, solo un par de años mayor, estaba parado cerca, la piel bajo su ojo derecho estaba teñida de morado, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, pero se veía muy a gusto con quien lo acompañaba.

"Otou-sama¿Puedo tener una muñeca?" Pregunto el mayor suavemente. El hombre tomo una de las muñecas en exhibición y golpeo al niño en la cara.

"No seas niña Seto" El mayor solo asintió, la cara de la muñeca estaba cuarteada y su cara le escocia. Pero la muñeca esta rota, así que Gozaburo tuvo que comprarla. Mokuba estaba muy confundido, Seto se veía tan complacido, que de camino a su casa hasta obedeció a Gozaburo. Fue mas tarde esa noche, que entendió.

"¿Mokuba?" Seto entro silenciosamente a su cuarto y despertó a su hermano.

"¡Nani¿Nii-sama?" Seto puso algo en sus manos.

"Lo siento, esta rota, pero piensa en ella como si fuera bonita." Después le dio un abrazo y se fue. Mokuba miro lo que tenia en las manos, una muñeca, su cara cuarteada justo debajo de su ojo. Estaba rota. Era hermosa.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_¿Alguna vez has visto bailar a un tigre? Si pudiera, imagino que se vería como nii-sama, tan elegante, dispuesto, y algo triste. Nii-sama siempre tiene los ojos más tristes, por que esta roto, y nadie se da cuenta de que es hermoso._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Quien lo hubiera pensado, eres muy bueno con los niños Kaiba-kun" Yuugi se rió detrás de el mayor. Seto estaba cargando tiernamente a un pequeño niño, mirando alrededor para vigilar a otros cinco. Tenia que hacer trabajo comunitario para la escuela, y a el y a Yuugi los habían emparejado para cuidar niños pobres.

"Hn." Fue la respuesta, una vez que el niño se durmió, Seto lo reemplazo con otro, el primero arropado cómodamente dentro de una cuna.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que vas a hacer con tu vida¿Como una familia con niños?"

"No quiero tener niños nunca" fue la negativa total.

"¿Por que no? Eres muy bueno con ellos" Dijo Yuugi sosteniéndose de un niño para no caerse. Seto miro la pared como se mira la lejanía.

"Terminemos con esto" _no quiero tener niños nunca._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"¿Sabes lo que es el amor Seto?" lagrimas mojaban su rostro, solo veía la oscuridad y solo sentía el frió. Gozaburo siempre lo hacia frió, y doloroso.

"I-iie" susurro, con los labios hinchados.

"El amor es poder" Sus manos rodearon su cadera herida "El amor es una herramienta"

"h-hai..." Lo acepto, tenia que hacerlo

"¿Sabes que son los niños, Seto?" Un beso acompaño esas palabras, un beso en la parte trasera del cuello. Odiaba esos besos.

"¿que son?" tenia miedo de preguntar.

"Los niños son una forma de dejar un legado. Heredaran tu mundo, así que tienes que entrenarlos para obedecer¿verdad Seto?" los dedos se apretaron.

"Hai..."

El título, The Son's of the Father's Sins, significa algo así como "El hijo del pecado de su padre" ... se oye muy . . . . feo . . . . yo lo se, pero les aseguro que no es lo que piensan.

Ah.. Anzu es Tea, solo por si no lo sabían.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas de la traducción:

¬¬ La COSA esta llamada página webborró el fic.. ¿Creen que me voy a rendir? Pues no... mira que no!

Ok, el fic le pertenece a Unintentional Nightmare... ya no tengo ni el numeró del fic original en ingles... lo tengo que buscar...


	2. 02 Seto

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Seto.**

_Vi en el espejo ayer, para ver si podía verme a mi mismo. Era raro, pensar cosas como esas, así que mire. Y vi lo que los demás ven, mi yo que esta por fuera, mi yo que yo mismo escogí que estuviera ahí, mi yo, que odio. Si me quito la piel, puedo ver la sangre roja que corre debajo, y si dibujo líneas torcidas de plata, puedo ver al humano en mí._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Su rostro miraba la ventana este, sus ojos semi abiertos y sus labios levemente separados. Su aliento se deslizaba por sus labios partidos, y en un momentos sus pies lo llevaron a través de la suave alfombra, era cara, afelpada y burdea. Perfecta para la mañana. Era extraño al principio, sus movimientos se extendían por todas partes, sus dedos se abrían como alas. Mientras el sol salía, algo extraño brotaba de el y se movía más rápido, sus brazos se torcían en un ritmo que solo el oía en su cabeza.

Cambiaba bajo la luz del sol naciente. El dorado del sol tenia su piel, y sombreaba sus ojos. Su cabello café se volvía más claro, luciendo como aclarado por el sol, tal vez rojo en algún lugar. Sus ojos se tornaban sombríos, oscuros, misteriosos, o antiguos, y su piel, bronceada o dorada, como una reliquia escondida del pasado. Se movía más rápido, a veces luciendo como torturado por como contorsionaba su cuerpo, y otras parecía imitar la gracia del ballet. Pero los caballos marinos no saben bailar.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Los niños no llora, los hijos son fuertes, solo vivimos para reproducirnos, el amor no es importante . . . pero ¿Que pasa si los niños lloran? ¿Y si los hijos son débiles? ¿Que pasa si el amor es importante, y nos lo estamos perdiendo? ¿Por que están mis pensamientos en mi cabeza y tengo miedo de dejar volar mi lengua? ¿Por que el mundo lastima?_

_**Los erizos tienen espinas, por que son suaves en el interior.**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"¿Podrías perdonarme?"

"¿Como podría?"

"Por que no lo pensé"

"Deberías de haberlo hecho"

"Por que no fue a propósito"

"Aun así dolió"

"Por que te lo estoy preguntando ahora"

"¿Eso cambia la traición? Las palabras no pueden cambiar las acciones pasadas"

"¿Puedes olvidarlo?"

"¿Puedes domar a un animal salvaje?"

"¿Me odias?"

"¿Como podría?"

"Por lo que hice"

"Acciones del pasado"

"Dame una respuesta directa"

"Pero la pregunta y el que la hace son deshonestos"

"Algunos de nosotros simplemente nacemos pervertidos"

"Pervertido, golpeado, torcido, ¿No son todos lo mismo?"

"¿Puedes perdonarme?"

"¿Puedes amarme de nuevo?"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Si a alguien lo olvidan, ¿Esta muerto? Si uno se olvida a si mismo ¿Esta muerto? Solo vivimos en recuerdos o pensamientos, entonces, si nadie piensa en una persona, ¿Esta muerta? Si alguien no puede amar ¿Debería estar muerto? Y si es así, si no lo es en absoluto, ¿Cual es el valor de la vida? ¿Puede ser alguien juzgado por sus actos? ¿Y no por sus emociones? Las emociones son desconocidas para quien juzga, entonces, ¿Quien podría decir que los corazones no están llenos de arrepentimiento? ¿Alguien puede aprender de nuevo como amar?_


	3. 03 Paraguas

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Paraguas.**

_Esta lloviendo._ Miro hacia arriba, observado las gotas de agua caer, algunas veces en sus ojos. Era interesante la forma en que caían y como cuando miraba hacia arriba parecían caer por los bordes de un cono, o en diagonal. El cielo tampoco era de un gris parejo, podía ser oscuro o claro, liso o agitado. Las nubes eran como deprimidas bolas de algodón colocadas una sobre otra. Era una idea divertida, bolitas de algodón deprimidas que lloraban cuando alguien se daba por vencido por que no les agradaba. Se permitió una sonrisa privada bajo la lluvia, con un agradable frío escurriéndole por la cara. La lluvia lo lavaba todo, y podía idear de nuevo cosas simpáticas como bolitas de algodón como nubes, imaginar de nuevo.

"¿Kaiba-kun?" Ryou se acerco al moreno, le parecía raro que el presidente de una gran compañía se parara bajo la lluvia con una sonrisita secreta. Ryou se asomo por el borde de su paraguas amarillo brillante con un patito en la punta y lo miro por un momento. Seto estaba parado ahí, miro hacia arriba y sonrió un poco. Era interesante, una de esas cosas que tienen que ser capturadas por una cámara.

"¿Nani?" Kaiba alejo su vista del cielo y se fijo en la masa blanca bajo el amarillo del paraguas. Le contesto con la voz más apagada que pudo. El momento había sido por poco arruinado, apenas salvado por la infantil sombrilla. Seto dejo de ver la cara de Ryou, se fijó en el pato sobre la punta del paraguas.

"¿Por que estas aquí afuera?" Era una buena pregunta, era temprano en una lluviosa mañana de sábado en medio del parque. Muy temprano, de hecho, algo entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana. Seto dejo de ver al pato, no podía ver la cara de Ryou, oscurecida por el paraguas.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó, no como una respuesta, sino principalmente para contestar a una pregunta con otra. Para evitar responder. Ryou movió su cabeza y Seto vio su barbilla apuntar levemente a otra parte.

"Buscando algo" fue la respuesta tranquila. Muy a-la-Ryou. Seto también movió la cabeza mirando los ojos de plástico del pato.

"¿Buscando?" La sonrisa de Ryou se curvo bajo el amarillo.

"Algo muy importante"


	4. 04 Helado

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Helado.**

"¿Cual es tu sabor favorito de helado?"

"Vainilla"

"Tan simple,"

Era verano, el pesado aire era como la opresiva cobija de un bebe, necesitada, pero muy caliente, muy pesada, miserable. Los heladeros estaban vendiendo, aunque competían con las grandes tiendas y las paletas comerciales. Un viejo estaba sentado en un borde de piedra, su carrito junto a el. Un árbol les hacia sombra mientras esperaba. La persona a la que esperaba apareció, silencioso, excepto por el ruido de sus zapatos en el suelo. Era extraño, pensó, mirando a Seto Kaiba. El chico le había comprado por mucho tiempo, el viejo incluso conoció a los padres de Seto. Nunca dejaban de impresionarlo los cambios que había sufrido el muchacho. O como podía usar una camisa y una gabardina con tanto calor.

"¿Lo de siempre, Kaiba-san?" El alto muchacho asintió secamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. El helado siempre había sido un deleite y solo le traía buenos recuerdos. Su madre y su padre, sonriendo y compartiendo un helado. Los "paseos" del orfanato y los "buenos" tiempos con Gozaburo. Una sola bola de helado sobre un cono de azúcar, saco algunos billetes y monedas. No los contó y los puso sobre el carrito.

"Arigato"

"Dou itashimashite, vuelva pronto." El hombre ni siquiera trato de contar el cambio. En los últimos años los intercambios de dinero y helado habían sido los mismos. A Seto no le importaba el dinero, y siempre se llevaba una sola bola de vainilla sobre un cono. El hombre observo al chico alejarse con un ligero suspiro. Se podía decir tanto por el tipo de helado que uno pedía.

Vainilla. Sofisticada, pero simple. Oculta, como sueños rotos que vivían el los corazones de aquellos que en cada ocasión pedían vainilla por los últimos seis años.

"Ne ne, Bessho-san..." El hombre sonrió. Un joven de cabello blanco estaba junto a el, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Konnichiwa, Bakura kun, ¿vainilla doble en un waffle?"

"¡Me conoce muy bien!" Mientras Ryou contaba su dinero, Beshho puso el helado de vainilla con chocolate y caramelo en un gran waffle.

"¡Domo arigato! Ja.. ¡Mashita!"

"¡Mashita!" Besho observo al chico marchar, pensado, un gran waffle por la naturaleza juguetona de Ryou, pero cubierto de caramelo y chocolate oscuro por una naturaleza más sombría. Vainilla y waffles se llevan bien...

La banca del parque tenia vista al lago, donde se podía ver a las parejas remando en botes. Sus risas flotaban por el aire, Seto estaba parado ahí, comiendo su helado con un gesto distraído, sin saborearlo realmente. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a un chico de cabello tricolor en un bote, con la persona menos esperada. El helado se resbaló del cono y aterrizo en la banqueta. S le quedo viendo, mirando como la mancha blanca se derretía y extendía. Ya había hormigas congregándose a su alrededor.

"¿Ara, Kaiba-kun?" escuchó una voz familiar detrás de el. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, el calor lo adormecía y lo hacia tan lento que casi lo ponía de mal humor. De hecho, ni siquiera le importaba que su helado se estuviera derritiendo, había algo tranquilizante en el aire.

"Bakura" Contestó

"Entonces me conoces" casi podía oír la sonrisa en esas palabras. "Tiraste tu helado, ¿quieres un poco del mío?" Estaba un poco sorprendido, ¿Ryou Bakura ofreciéndole un poco de su helado?. El calor causaba olas que rompían el aire, en la punta de la colina donde estaban parados. Ryou estaba a centímetros de el, el helado justo bajo su nariz.

Yuugi miro por encima del bote y de quien estaba con el, hacia la colina, creyó ver a Kaiba. Después vio una mancha de cabello blanco inconfundible. Bakura. ¿Bakura y Kaiba? Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, pero entonces Kaiba dijo alo y se dio la vuelta, marchándose. Bakura parecía algo confundido, pero se sento en la banca, en la sombra.

"¿Que pasa Yuugi?"

"Nada"

_"¿Quieres un poco del mio?"_

-------------------------------------

The Son's of the Father's Sins: Unintentional Nightmare, 1243456

Yu-gi-oh: Kazuki Takahashi ...


	5. 05 Baseball

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Baseball.**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela, sentía como si cargara el mundo en los hombros. Demasiados días pasando, demasiadas horas desperdiciadas vagando sin ánimo por la vida en busca de fines inútiles y sin importancia. ¿Que lo motivaba a enfrentarse al infierno día con día? Con un gruñido reprimido entro a la escuela, los hombros levantados para no verse tan cansado como se sentía. Estaba tan cansado... solo dejar que todo termine... murmuraba y se quejaba su mente mientras se desmoronaba lentamente. Parte de el siempre estaba sollozando, llorando, quejándose... ¿Tal vez esa parte era su –yo verdadero-? Deseo saberlo.

"¡Ohayou!" Seto sintió que se odiaba un poco menos cuando una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo, mientras un chico pálido se acercaba. Parecía... algo repentino, nunca había tenido una conversación real con Ryou Bakura, y estaba esperando a que lo alcanzara. Tan solo otra pequeña cosa que dejaba pasar en la vida, se sorprendió.

"Ohayou" contestó.

"Me esperaste ¡Gracias!" Dijo Ryou con una leve sonrisa. Seto parpadeo, juntando su mirada con la de su compañero más bajo. Le gustaba la sonrisa de Ryou, una pequeña y suave muestra de felicidad, no muy repentina, pero tampoco muy plana, como su propia sonrisa. Ninguno dijo nada, pero el silenció no era incomodo, más bien... placentero ya que ninguno tenia nada que decir. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón, ambos llegaron temprano, por costumbre (Seto) y por error (Ryou).

"Arigatou..." Ryou creyó oír cuando Seto paso junto a el para sentarse, sacando una delgada novela americana de pasta dura. El albino solo sonrió, sacando el volumen 17 de Tenshi Kinyouku. _Gracias... nadie quería caminar conmigo..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"... entonces presionan este botón en la calculadora ¡Y les da seis, que es lo mismo que 654321..." Seto tenía una extraña sensación en la garganta viendo parlotear al profesor. Podría haberlo hecho mentalmente, y la respuesta final era que habían 720 posibilidades diferentes, pero el profesor seguía pasando por el proceso de hacerlo en la calculadora. La clase fue interrumpida por una pelota de baseball que voló a través de la ventana con un ruido ensordecedor. Rodó, y se detuvo a los pies de Seto, la clase entera lo miro, algunos chicos se asomaron por la ventana.

"¡Clase, clase!" grito el profesor, Seto se agacho y recogió la bola, sintiendo las costuras con su mano. Recordaba que una o dos veces solía aventar la pelota con su padre, sin pensarlo la metió en su bolsillo y volvió a su cuaderno.

"_¡Atrapa Seto!" El niño rió viendo la pelota acercarse lentamente, Retrocedió tres pasos y levanto su mano, fallando por centímetros_

_"Buen intento, ¿Me la puedes lanzar?" Ya no recordaba la cara de su padre, era como un programa de protección borroso, solo las cejas delgadas que había heredado de el se veían bajo la masa de cabello café._

_"Hai------" El pequeño la lanzo, quedo corta_

_"¡Buen tiro! Rió su padre..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Ah... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yuugi me embarro otra vez!" Jou suspiro, meciéndose en su silla. Anzu felicitaba a Yuugi un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Apestas, eso es todo" Exclamo Honda como si fuera una fiesta.

"¡Oye!" protesto Jou meciéndose más en su silla, se resbalo y cayó justo en la rodilla de Seto. El más alto miro al rubio, una especie de sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

"Bien, bien, ¿Perdiste de nuevo, inu?"

"¡Cállate Kaiba! ¡Tu tampoco pudiste ganarle a Yuugi!" Contesto el rubio, la sonrisa se congelo un momento, solo un momento.

"Al menos no soy un bastardo debilucho" Al rubio se le cayo la quijada y lo miro con furia.

"¿Co- como lo sabes?" demandó.

"Me lo dijo un pajarito" Respondió Kaiba.

"¡¡ZEKKENNAYO!" Grito Jou. Kaiba se rió un poco y se fue. Solo Ryou lo vio meter la mano en su bolsillo.

"Es un maldito desgraciado" dijo Jou.

"Si, se cree todo grande y poderoso con esos ojos que dicen 'no te acerques a mi'" agrego Anzu.

Ryou solo miro la espalda de Seto, _Creo que tiene unos ojos muy tristes._


	6. 06 Ryou Bakura

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Ryou Bakura.**

_El mundo no es un lugar feliz. Debería saberlo, pero de vez en cuando me dejo llevar por la ilusión y pretendo que lo es. Me miro todos los días y me pregunto que es lo que voy a cambiar. El mundo solo mejora con cambio y el cambio solo puede venir de las personas. Tengo un lado negativo que siempre responde _'nada cambiara para bien'_ y generalmente no lo hace. Pero el mundo –debe- cambiar, la gente no puede estar siempre sola, no puedes ser menos solitario a menos de que lo intentes. Mi amistad con Yuugi y sus amigos es prueba de ello. Puedo cambiar el mundo, aunque solo me afecte a mí._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Marica!" Alguien grito. El chico solo volteo con sus grandes ojos color chocolate. Sabía que aquella palabra significaba algo grosero, por que siempre se vean tan satisfechos cuando se la gritaban. No lo entendía, apenas se libraba de la burla para continuar con su vida. Otro chico se le acerco rápidamente y jalo su cabello blanco.

"Fenómeno" susurro el niño, jalando tan fuerte que le arranco algunos cabellos. Ryou sintió más lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Esto solo causo más risas.

"Llorón" alguien más se burlo. Lloró más y algo extraño paso. Otra persona se acerco, pero no para burlarse de el, sino para defenderlo. Probablemente el chico más popular de la escuela, Kendi Ishida.

"¡Largo, todos ustedes!" Los regañó Kendi, los chicos se alejaron dirigiéndole miradas sucias a Ryou

"No les gusta tu cabello ¿Por que no te lo cortas?" Preguntó Kendi, sin mirar a Ryou. El solo se paso la mano por su largo cabello blanco. No a muchos les gustaba.

"Voy a cambiar el mundo, no a mi mismo" Contestó Ryou.

"¿Aunque eso signifique que te molesten?" Preguntó Kendi mirándolo de reojo.

"Voy a cambiar el mundo, " Repitió Ryou "no a mi mismo" Kendi sonrió.

"Si vas a hacer so, entonces tal vez debería enseñarte como hacer que no te cambien la cara con todos los golpes que re va a tomar."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Kendi era... un amigo. Tal vez era más que un amigo, pro los dos éramos muy jóvenes para entender el concepto de gustarnos mas allá. Me enseñó a pelear y a defenderme. Me ayudo a hacer mi primer cambio..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ten" Dijo Kendi orgulloso. Ambos buscaban entre los cachivaches después de la escuela. Ryou era.. no como se esperaba a primera vista, como el mismo Kendi había dicho alguna vez. El tímido adolescente era como un manantial. Listo y esperando. Kendi por otro lado, era muy sociable. Sus raros ojos de tigre atraían la atención de la gente, y se personalidad sin complejos los retenía a su lado.

"¿Que hay con el?" Ryou miro el periódico, no vio nada especial.

"Ahí, un concurso de poesía/historia corta. Puedes ganar mucho dinero aquí" Exclamo Kendi.

"¿Y...?"

"Tu escribes Ryou"

"De ninguna manera... la inscripción cuesta unos.. ¡Veinte dolares!" Ojos ámbar miraron a los café.

"Pensé que ibas a cambiar el mundo"

"Yo..."

"Lo imprimirán en los periódicos, ganaras dinero... apuesto que tu papa estará orgulloso" Kendi se arrepintió un poco al mencionar al siempre ausente padre de Ryou.

"Veinte dólares de inscripción. No tengo un trabajo, no entro" Contesto Ryou.

"Podemos mendigar un poco..."

"Kendi..."

"Anda Ryou, iniciemos nuestro Cambio"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Gané. Papá empacó y nos mudamos al siguiente día. No volví a saber a Kendi, ahora es un gran cantante en América, venden algunos de sus discos en Japón. He oído que viene de tour de vez en cuando. Fue mi primer Cambio, no fue uno grande, pero son las pequeñas victorias las que te mantienen de pie en la soledad. He aprendido esto. Kendi tiene una oportunidad de cambiar el mundo. Lo he visto haciéndolo poco a poco, la prensa lo molesta por ello._

_Me rendí con el mundo por un rato, pero encontré algo más. Cambiar a la gente. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El miedo es algo poderoso. Lo vio por primera vez en una pequeña niña en la escuela primaria cerca de su nueva casa. Estaba asustada. Algo dentro de el se movió. Cambiar el mundo... ¿Cambiar a la gente en el mundo no cuenta?

"Oye" dijo Ryou, la niña se hizo hacia atrás.

"..." sus labios estaban abiertos, pero no hablo.

"¿Estas bien?"

"..."

"Kira no habla" Un chico, su hermano creyó Ryou, dijo suavemente. El también estaba sentado en los escalones.

"¿Les importa si me siento?" Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza. Algo inidentificable brillo en los ojos del chico. Ryou era una persona callada, pero veía cosas, observaba a las personas y conocía las emociones muy bien.

"Se burlan de ella" El chico, Rei, dijo finalmente. En la última semana Ryou iba a la escuela y hablaba con ellos, a veces los ayudaba en sus estudios. Kira aun no hablaba. Rei parecía entender un poco más a su hermano, pero no decía nada a menos que fuera necesario.

"¿Por que?"

"Por que somos konketsu, el segundo matrimonio de papá"

"Yo no soy de Japón" dijo Ryou simplemente.

"¿Y no te molestan?" Con toda la inocencia de un niño... Ryou pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por ser extranjero? Todo el tiempo, pero lo que importa es que se que voy a cambiar el mundo" Ryou se sonrojó un poco. A sus oídos le sonaba tonto y sueño/deseo de la infancia no era la cosa más elocuentemente dicha del mundo.

"¿Cambiar el mundo?" Dijo Kira por fin, dudando.

"Hacerlo mejor" explicó.

"¿Que hay de la gente que te molesta?"

"Me agrada como soy, ¿por que debería importarme?" preguntó, dando la respuesta más simple que pudo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Creo que sigo siendo un poco infantil, pero los años me han cambiado, me han hecho negativo. El mundo no puede cambiar... no así. Pero la gente que te importa puede ser mas honesta consigo misma. A veces solo necesitan un poco de ayuda. Ahora me encuentro queriendo encontrar el yo verdadero de la persona más admirable que he conocido..._

"Ohayou" contestó.

"Me esperaste ¡Gracias!" Dijo Ryou con una leve sonrisa. Seto parpadeo...

_Seto Kaiba._


	7. 07 Deseando hasta la obsesión

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Deseando hasta la obsesión**

_Te... _esas palabras estaban en su mente todo el día, aun cuando caminaba a casa, pasando por los mediocres edificios de ladrillo y las deprimentes luces de la ciudad. Podría conducir a casa, o lo podrían recoger, pero en lugar de eso pasaba la caminata rumiando cosas en su mente. _¿A que le llamarías amor? _Se pregunto mentalmente¿T_enias que conocer a la persona mucho tiempo? _Una relación esta hecha de confianza, compasión, devoción, lealtad... ¿pero de que esta hecho el amor¿Es acaso es sentirse 'seguro'¿El dejarlo todo ir y que el mundo se derrita a tu alrededor?

_Te gustaría... _Era tan cobarde. Ni siquiera podía decirlo, así que se detuvo en el cruce, la mano roja que indica detenerse brillando en el monótono y frió mundo. Un cruce peatonal, con las luces que te indican caminar, no caminar y cuidado/no caminar por la calle concurrida. Un paso en mal momento es muerte, o lesión, o un paso afortunado es vida, suerte.

_¿Te gustaría probarlo?._ No, no era así como quería decirlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por que estaba debatiendo esto consigo mismo. Esta bien tener fantasías, incluso obsesiones, si no influyen en la vida real y el trabajo. Pero el amor. El amor era algo que no podía clasificar Géminis: Los tipo aire la pasan mal con las emociones, ya que son los que menos instintos tienen, además son inteligentes tipos aire y les es difícil lidiar con las emociones por que no se les puede clasificar.

_Te gustaría... _simplemente cortó ese pensamiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Moshi moshi? Oh.. esta es una máquina contestadota ¿Verdad?... ah, lo siento Kaiba-kun. Me preguntaba si querías estudiar para los finales del viernes. Se que probablemente tu no lo necesitas, pero... tengo problemas con las multiplicaciones de reloj en matemáticas y me serviría un poco de ayuda. Por favor llámame al 225 -2306¡Adiós!"

Seto miro la contestadora como si fuera el demonio. Incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. Había sido Ryou. Ryou Bakura en su máquina contestadora. Por alguna razón quería oír el mensaje de nuevo, por que (O eso le dijo su mente) tal vez no lo había oído bien. Presionó el botón y escuchó sonriendo un poco por la confusión de Ryou con su máquina contestadora.

Iba a escuchar el mensaje por tercera vez cuando su mente escogió la palabra 'obsesión' de su vocabulario. Obsesión... no presiono el botón, en lugar de eso borró el mensaje. Sus manos tomaron el teléfono, el número corriendo por su mente.

_225 -2306... Ryou Bakura... ¿Que me has hecho?" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ryou Bakura miró la tarjeta. Estaba escrita en ingles, muy diferente de su acostumbrado japonés. Dentro había un disco, una foto y una nota. En la foto estaba Ishida Kendi en medio de un grupo, Su cabello con brillantes rayos rojo oscuro, muchos aretes en sus oídos. 'Ojalá estuvieras aquí' decía la tarjeta. El disco era 'Scarlet indesicion' ((Indecisión escarlata)), el muevo álbum de Kendi.

_Querido Ryou,_

_¿Como estas? Como puedes ver¡Lo he logrado! No creo que hubiera salido de aquel sucio pueblillo si no hubiera sido por ti, así que escribo esto como un agradecimiento. El disco también es para ti, espero que te guste, siempre estoy pensando en ti. No te había escrito¡Por que parecía que habías desaparecido del mundo¿Vendrás a visitarme algún día?. La cabeza roja de la foto es Cale, es mi baterista. Es un gran tipo, pero algo extraño, un día corrió por el pasillo usando solamente calcomanías estratégicamente colocadas. La chica junto a el es su novia, tiene una pequeña librería y es tan rara como el. El chico de cabello negro es Ryan, toca la guitarra y es el más 'normal' de nosotros. Nos cuida a todos como mamá gallina, lo vas a amar (hasta aquí, parecía más bien que decía 'vas a amar su...) ¡La gente del fondo son los fans! Siempre estoy pensado en ti.._

_Sinceramente y con mucho amor._

_Kendi-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: No me pregunten por los personajes originales, a mi parecer ni vienen al caso...

Soy yo, o Seto esta un /poquito/ deprimido... pobre tipo traumado, la verdad.


	8. 08 Dudas y planes

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Dudas y planes**

El teléfono estaba sonando. Ryou se le acerco para contestar. El pequeño y lindo teléfono de gato, que maullaba en lugar de hacer un molesto ruido estaba 'sonando'. Lo levanto, sonriendo y dijo, en su acostumbrada voz feliz.

"¿Moshi moshi?" Casi tira la bocina cuando una voz contestó.

"¿Bakura Ryou desu ka?"

"¡H-Hai!" Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Seto llamó! Sonrió, ahora parecía una misión. Misión Seto. Hablarle, conocerlo, cambiar cosas. Cambiar a Seto Kaiba. O por lo menos, cambiarse a si mismo para bien.

"Llamaste para estudiar, ¿cierto?"

"¡Hai!" Una pausa y entonces, en una voz muy diferente.

"Mañana, después de la escuela, ¿Te gustaría estudiar en la cafetería?"

"¡Hai!"

"Entonces nos vemos... Bakura Ryou" Seto colgó. Ryou estaba estático, sorprendido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto puso el inalámbrico en la mesa. Sus manos estaban calientes, su mente estaba teniendo problemas para pensar. _El amor es una herramienta. El amor es poder. _Una herramienta. Poder. ¿De verdad quería amar a alguien? ¿De verdad quería pasar por el dolor de corazón que sabía que vendría con ello? ¿La humillación, el control? ¿Quería herir a quien amaba? _Dañado..._ su mente dijo. Una novela romántica estaba sobre su escritorio, vieja y leída varias veces. Hasta ahora lo había entendido _"Buscando algo, algo muy importante"_ El también lo recordaba. También había estado buscando algo ese día. ¿Lo encontró? Tal vez.

Recordó ese día, al ver a Yuugi y su koi. ¿Era eso raro? Yuugi tenía un amante. Un kobito. Alguien que significaba algo para el. ¿Se coquetearon para terminar juntos? ¿O cayeron en una cama conveniente en medio de una tormenta, como aquellos en el libro de Seto? Se gruño a si mismo. Había leído muchos libros, y no había encontrado ninguna ayuda a su situación. Quería superar lo de Gozaburo ¿No? Pero ¿Podría un amante enfrentarse con 'dañado', 'usado' o 'abusado'? Todas esas palabras eran tan negativas. ¿Ryou estaba interesado en el? ¿El estaba interesado e Ryou? No lo entendía muy bien, pero le gustaban cosas sobre Ryou. Le gustaba como se veía, como se movía, como hablaba, su voz era linda , y hasta como pensaba. Quería... Apagó ese pensamiento. _El amor es una herramienta._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: ¿Se fijaron que todo lo que dijo Ryou en su conversación con Seto fue 'Hai!' .. ja, los nervios...

Pasando a otras cosas, este caso me pareció especial. En realidad, este capitulo no acaba aquí, aun tiene otro párrafo, el verdadero problema es que no viene para nada al caso, el personaje en cuestión solo se vuelve a mencionar UNA vez (ni siquiera aparece, solo se le menciona) y además (al menos para mi) es como el inicio de algo... Algo que se queda así sin más, solo como el inicio, y honestamente no tiene ni caso incluirlo como parte de la historia puesto que no pasa a mayores y no es ni remotamente importante. (Pudo serlo, pero no, ahí murió... Bueno, al menos ese fue mi punto de vista) Aquí les pongo el susodicho párrafo, para que vean que no miento, (por que seguramente ya les dio curiosidad) y para que no piensen que no lo pongo por que me da flojera traducirlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendi miro a su banda. Eran un extraño grupo, incluido el. Cale se estaba burlando como maniaco venciendo a Ryan en Super Smash Bros. Esos dos tenian esa extraña obsesión de jugar eso juego una y otra vez. Miro su foto de Ryou de niño en sus manos. No había visto a su amigo en mucho tiempo.

"Ne, Mika, ¿Domino City esta en nuestra lista del tour?" Pregunto. La chica con senos de hombre y grandes ojos verdes miro la lista. Era la novia de Cale, y seguido los confundía con una pareja gay, para el disgusto de ella y el asombro de el.

"Nope" dijo, sonriendo y tomando un trago de coca.

"Ponlo, voy a visitar a un amigo"

"Mm OK, ¿De casualidad es el tipo mencionado en 'Ángeles albinos'?" Preguntó

"Tal vez..."

"¡Oye! ¡Pensé que yo era el único!" Bromeó Ryan desde su asiento.

"Si, ¿No están ustedes dos taaaaan conectados?" Añadió Cale. Kendi solo sonrió discretamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ndt:¿Veeeeeeen? Bueno, solo un posdata, ... tengan miedo... muuuuuucho miedo, la actualizacion frecuente esta llegandooooo.

Este fic acabara de ser publicando antes del dia quince de este mes, lo prometo.. y aun falta bastante! Tal vez tenga que actualizar diario.. no se... es probable, muajajajaja!

Ejem.. me emocione, ya casi acabo de traducir, solo falta pasarlo a la computadora y ¡viola! Fic terminado, es una promesa!


	9. 09 Cafeterias roban besos

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Las cafeterías roban besos. **((NdT¿Se necesita decir algo más?))

Seto golpeo la carpeta con el lápiz dos veces. El espiral plateado se salía de los últimos dos agujeros y las letras plateadas 'KC' estaban escritas en la esquina inferior derecha. Adentro, pegado con cinta de aislar (Mokuba no había encontrado la cinta adhesiva cuando lo hizo) había un dibujo del dragón de ojos azules hecho en crayón y otras dos figuras. Seto asumía que una era el mismo, con cabello café y ojos azules (el mismo azul zafiro de los ojos del dragón) y el otro era Mokuba. Según sus cálculos las clases acababan de terminar. Juzgando por el peso de Ryou, debería estar ahí en cinco minutos. Seto estudio sus cosas. Dos lápices del numero 2, su carpeta y libro de matemáticas, y una calculadora gráfica. Cuatro minutos. Acomodo los objetos en la mesa, pasando las páginas de la carpeta distraídamente. Tres minutos. Seto prendió la calculadora, la puso en 'grados' y acomodo la tapa bajo la calculadora. Dos minutos.

"¡Konnichiwa!" Dijo Ryou mientras se sentaba en la silla, estaba jadeando un poco, como si hubiera corrido desde la escuela hasta la cafetería. Su mochila se callo casualmente al piso mientras el chico pálido se abría el cuello de la camisa y paso sus piernas por debajo de la mesa.

"Hola. ¿En que necesitas ayuda?" Seto preguntó, Ryou sonrió.

"En el coseno, el seno y todo eso, pero solo un segundo. Voy a pedir un mocha¿quieres algo?" Preguntó Ryou, levantándose. Seto no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de Ryou con sus ojos. Sus labios se abrieron un poco.

"Eh..."

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Café negro... por favor" Seto alcanzo a decir. Ryou asintió y se fue, Seto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a Ryou y bajo la mirada a la mesa. Había remolinos idiotas en la madera colar café con crema. _¿Los remolinos pueden ser idiotas?_ Preguntó su mente. _Cállate, no puedes actuar como un tarado. Es –Ryou-_ Dijo la parte algo boba, menos inteligente de su mente. Seto frunció el ceño y espero, mientras las voces se calmaban.

"¡Aquí tienes!" Ryou puso la taza de café negro en la mesa y sostuvo su mocha con ambas manos.

"En el teléfono dijiste multiplicación de reloj" Una sombra rosa subió por las mejillas de Ryou cuando Seto señalo ese pequeño detalle.

"Yo... ah.. también necesito ayuda con eso, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con estos triángulos y graficas tan raros.." Ryou señalo una hoja de de alguna forma, sin que Seto se diera cuenta, había sacado de su mochila. De nuevo, Seto no se estaba fijando en casi nada a excepción de su café y la cara de Ryou.

"Bien, entonces... conocemos los lados y los ángulos de los triángulos. Las diferentes combinaciones de ángulos y lados significan que podemos usar una de las dos leyes en el examen..."

"¿Eh?"

"Podemos usar las leyes del seno y el coseno, dependiendo de lo que nos den por que eso es lo que Mamoru-sensei quiere ver y te da más puntos de esa forma" Seto señaló, dibujando varios triángulos y dándoles valores. Le paso el papel a Ryou.

"Resuelvelos" Ryou se le quedo viendo a la masa de triángulos, números y letras.

"Esta bien..." Seto le tomó a su café y observo. Miro mientras Ryou escribía números, sumaba, restaba y todo lo demás. Siempre ponía esa cara extraña cuando tenia que borrar algo por que no funcionaba.

"¡Argh!" Gruño Ryou sonando como un gato "¿Que hice mal?" Pregunto finalmente después de intentar resolver un triangulo varias veces sin conseguir la medida del lado x.

"Los paréntesis aquí y aquí... y olvidaste que necesitas la segunda función para la respuesta en la calculadora ((ndt: wow, yo también me equivoco en eso...))" Seto se acerco, señalo los errores y presiono los botones de la calculadora. Ryou asintió, escribió la respuesta y volteo la cabeza, sus narices se tocaron. Los ojos de Seto se agrandaron y Ryou tuvo que admitir que se veía lindo de aquella forma. Como el adolescente atrapado en una situación comprometedora. Así que el albino ladeo su cabeza y cuidadosamente planto un beso ligero en los labios de Seto. El chico de cabello caoba retrocedió, fuera de su silla y callo al piso, una mano en sus labios, sus ojos encontrados con los de Ryou. Hubiera sido gracioso, si no estuvieran ambos sonrojados y pasando por un 'momento'

"¿Ryou?" Pregunto Seto por lo bajo, acomodando su silla y levantandose.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo... puedo besarte de nuevo?"

"Si"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: '_¿puedo besarte de nuevo?_ ¿Que significa eso, en primer lugar fue Ryou el que le robo el beso a Seto, no al revés... de veras con estos muchachos...

Seto hace ver a las matemáticas muy difíciles.. Bueno, al menos encontró un nuevo uso para los fics, aprender matemáticas.. wow..

Ja! Ryou es rápido! No se va por la tangente.. me agrada el niño, deveras. Este capítulo me fascina, la forma en que el momento cambia, pasa rapidamente de algo casual a una tensión casi visible en el aire, y rapidamente es muy normal de nuevo, no se, es genial, no tengo más que decir.


	10. 10 El ángulo excluido

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**...Y el ángulo excluido**

Seto rodeo la mesa con cuidado de no chocar con ella y junto débilmente sus labios con los de Ryou. Era solo un roce, noto el albino. Una vez hecho esto, Seto se sentó de nuevo en su silla, tocándose los labios como si fuera irreal. Ryou se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir lento con Seto, ya que parecía que no planeaba ir más lejos de los roces.

"Eres... lindo" Comento Seto, patéticamente, se dio cuenta. No sonaba para nada como las vibrantes confesiones de amor de los personajes de sus novelas románticas. No tenía fuego, ni gusto, era como la confesión de un pequeño estudiante. Seto decidió que no le gustaba.

"Tu también" Dijo Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa. Seto aun estaba sonrojado, y sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal, se veía más joven, más inocente y menos inocente. La tristeza efímera había abandonado sus ojos por un momento.

"Ryou... quisieras... "Seto buscaba las palabras correctas, pero opto las mas simples. "Salir conmigo" Ryou estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Primero que nada no parecía real que Seto Kaiba lo estuviera invitando a salir, en segundo lugar salir conmigo era algo que los adolescentes de preparatoria solían usar, y la forma en que lo dijo Seto le hizo pensar que su relación no involucraría ardientes encuentros sexuales (por el estaba bien, pero siempre había imaginado a Seto como una figura más dominante en una relación)

"¿Salir contigo?" Pregunto Ryou, repitiendo las palabras mientras buscaba la mejor forma de contestar. No se había planeado la idea de tener a Seto como novio y no se había dado cuenta de su atracción hacia el castaño hasta ese momento. Pero los besos, aun los roces, mandaron escalofríos por su espalada. Adoraba el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, así que supuso que la respuesta era si.

"Digo.. uh.. ¿Ser mi novio?" Seto preguntó, tratando de sonar confiado, y funciono... a medias. Pero la duda y la inseguridad en sus ojos mezclada con la esperanzada expresión infantil le arrancaron a Ryou una risa.

"¡Claro!" Contestó Ryou entre risas

"¿Que es tan divertido?"

"¡T-tu!" Se rió Ryou y hundiendo su dedo en la chema batida de su mocha lo embarro en la nariz de Seto, de hecho, la escena frente a el era muy cómica, los ojos de Seto estaban enfocados en la mancha blanca de su nariz con una expresión sorprendida dibujada en su rostro.

"Supongo que vas a dejar que se derrita en mi cara ¿Verdad?". Preguntó Seto secamente. _De verdad es una persona diferente con quienes le importan... _Pensó Ryou ausentemente, fue su turno para inclinarse sobre la pequeña mesa y besar a Seto. Pero le quito la crema batida con la boca con una sonrisa divertida.

"Nop" Ryou beso a Seto. _Sabe... Bien..._

"Siempre pensé que serias mas..."

"¿Inocente?" Seto no contesto. **_El amor es una herramienta._** Se alejo de Ryou.

"Yo.. uh.. espero que lo hayas entendido..." Murmuró, recogiendo sus cosas y huyendo de la escena. Ryou lo miro, preguntándose que salio mal.

"Seto..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ndt: wiiii! Por fin pasa algo! Wow, me sorprendieron.. aunque me sorprendió más lo lelo que es Seto, pero bueeeeeeno, esta traumado de porvida el pobre, que puede hacer Ryou por el..


	11. 11 Cita uno

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Cita: Disculpa elegante.**

_No lo entiendo. _Debió haber sido más fácil de esa forma, dejarlo dicho y hacerlo parecer un accidente, tan solo alejarse de Ryou y no dar un paso atrás. Se podía preguntar a si mismo¿por que Ryou, preguntarse por que había hecho eso, pero una voz tras su cabeza le decía que el ya lo sabia... no importaba. No importaba si el era Seto Kaiba, no importaba que ambos fueran chicos... era simplemente el sentirse bien. Seto estaba seguro de que podría dejar que Ryou lo derrotara y no se sentiría mal por ello, o perder terriblemente y seguir sonriendo al final del juego.

_Pero¿Tengo que? _La única cosa que era verdadera en el mundo era la razón, y solo creía en la razón casi con un punto de vista religioso. Los sentidos podían ser engañados así como la percepción podía ser engañosa, pero dos más dos siempre da cuatro, el peso de un objeto es el mismo, y aun así deseaba arrojar a la razón al viento por la extraña sensación en su estomago.

_No creo en el amor, o no debería. No... encaja... con el resto del mundo. Uno solo puedo depender de la razón, o de los valores de algo permanente. Percepción, emoción, todo es falso... Pero puedo ser felizmente engañado..._

Vaya situación en la que se encontraba Ryou. Todo empezó con un sobre blanco en su buzón, su dirección escrita con elegantes letras plateadas. Olía a flores blancas de ciruela, una extraña esencia sensual que nunca antes había notado en su correo. Curiosamente era de Seto, o tal vez no era tan raro ya que ahora estaban 'saliendo'. Decía:

_Ryou, me disculpo por mi comportamiento¿Me permites compensarte con una cena? Usa algo formal, Paso por ti a las seis.(Si tienes problemas por favor llámame, esta es mi línea personal: 247 -3561)_

Así que ahora Ryou tenía que encontrar algo decente que ponerse, algo que pudiera ser visto en público en un restaurante elegante. No tenia nada que ponerse, y esta podía considerarse su primera cita con el nervioso y voluble Seto. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y se pregunto que pasaría se llamaba a la línea personal de Seto¿Iba directamente a el o había alguna secretaria? Eran tres y media según el reloj naranja brillante de su puerta.

_Algo formal... ¿eh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NdT: Es mi capitulo favorito.. sniff sniff...


	12. 12 Cita dos

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Cita: Autos rápidos, Música, Susurros en la Oscuridad.**

Dieron las seis y Ryou estaba más que nervioso, estaba absolutamente aterrado. Cada minuto iba al baño, no por que tuviera que, sino que necesitaba verse en el espejo, asegurarse de que no hubiera naranja en sus dientes. Sentía que su ropa no era adecuada para cualquier lugar al que Seto lo fuera a llevar. Lo más decente que tenia era un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul que le recordaba a los ojos de Seto. No dejaba de jugar con el dobladillo, sentado en la silla junto a la puerta por si a caso veía a Seto pasar. Por si a caso. Estaba al borde de la paranoia. El timbre sonó a las seis en punto y cuarenta y cinco segundos según el reloj de su muñeca.

"¿Hai?" Abrió la puerta, casi sintiendo como se le iba el color de las mejillas. Seto estaba parado frente a el, cómodo en sus propios pantalones negros (Probablemente más caros que los de Ryou), camisa blanca y saco negro, la clásico gabardina descartada.

"Ryou... estoy aquí" Dijo Ryou después de una pausa, y el sonrojo le dijo a Ryou que el empresario estaba igual de nervioso que el.

"Genial, vamonos" Replicó, repentinamente sintiéndose mejor. Seto sonrió¿Tímidamente? Y lo guió hacia el auto, que no era la limosina que Ryou esperaba, sino un carro exorbitante con un nombre que Ryou no podía pronunciar. Era de un estupendo color azul metálico con un dragón pintado en un lado, y era elegante, como un ferrari o algo así.

"¿Te gusta la comida italiana¿Que tal francesa?" Pregunto Seto cuando empezaron a andar. El auto rugió debajo de Ryou como un gran gato.

"Oh... no he probado mucho de los dos?" Admitió.

"Escoge un lugar" Seto sonrió repentinamente, y Ryou vio la aguja del velocímetro brincar a los cuarenta km/h o algo así. Muy pronto iban mucho más rápido que la velocidad permitida, y Seto aun estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa feliz que contagio a Ryou.

"Me gustan los restaurantes de pasta..."

"¿Pasta?" Repitió Seto

"¿Alguna vez has ido al Stardust?"Pregunto Ryou, la euforia por la velocidad del carro le trajo el recuerdo del edificio alto como diamantes negro.

"Si¿Te gustaría ir?"

"Si... demo.. Ka--Seto¡Es muy caro!" Dijo Ryou en un grito sofocado, sabia muy bien que una comida costaba el sueldo de un mes de un trabajador promedio tan solo para un aperitivo. Seto le dirigió una extraña mirada, e hizo un ruido como una risa.

Mi compañía es dueña parcial del Stardust... Ryou..." El castaño dijo el nombre como si fuera una caricia, y se intereso de repente en manejar, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ryou se acomodo para disfrutar el viaje, pensamientos corriendo en su cabeza mientras el paisaje se mezclaba en un velo de colores oscuros. Seto era como un rompecabezas, abierto y riendo en un momento y retraído al siguiente. Quería desesperadamente que el castaño se abriera con el, pero Seto seguía retrocediendo como si Ryou fuera a quemarlo.

_...quédate callado  
__quédate aquí  
__susurra  
__grita  
__no te calles  
__quédate aquí  
__susurra  
__mi nombre_

Seto prendió el radio con un golpe de su muñeca. Ryou sonrió, era la canción de Kendi. Cerro los ojos, dejando que la mezcla de la guitarra, la voz y la batería se apoderaran de el.

no lo hagas  
_abrázame  
__quédate  
__bésame  
__vete  
__apaga  
__las luces  
__para  
__que no  
__me veas  
__Para que  
__no me veas_

"Ryou..." La voz de Seto sonaba muy lejana

"¿Si?"

"¿Como es tu familia?" Ryou abrió un ojo, después el otro y se sento bien.

"¿Mi familia? Bueno, papá no esta en casa muy seguido, su trabajo es muy importante, pero cuando esta nos llevamos muy bien. Cocina y dice bromas groseras

_en la  
__oscuridad  
__de mi  
__casa  
__encantada  
__quédate callado  
__quédate aquí  
__susurra  
__grita  
__no te calles  
__quédate aquí  
__susurra  
__mi nombre_

"Oh..."

"Pero después se va a la mañana siguiente. Me gustaría que estuviera en casa más seguido."

"¿Y que hay de tu madre?"

"Esta muerta."Lo siento" Seto no sonaba como si lo sintiera, mas bien lo había dicho como un reflejo.

"no lo estés, no la conocí de verdad" Ryou trataba de sonar alegre "¿Y tu familia?"

_acaso puedes  
__esperar aqui  
__espera por mi  
__aleja  
__todos esos  
__malos sueños  
__pesadillas  
__que viven  
__en mi  
__acaso puedes  
__esperar aquí  
__aleja  
__todos esos  
__malos sueños_

"Mokuba, lo conoces" Fue la respuesta distraída

"¿Solo Mokuba?"

"Mi madre murió cuando nació Mokuba, más tarde mi padre murió en un accidente de transito. Nos adopto Gozaburo Kaiba"

"Seto... lo siento mucho"

"Ambos murieron básicamente cuando mamá lo hizo. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros, Ryou, así que esta bien" Seto piso más el acelerador. El auto dio otro rugido y aceleraron por la calle.

"Seto..."

"Después de todo... tengo a Mokuba... y ahora..." _Ahora te tengo a ti, _pero Seto nunca termino ese pensamiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NdT: Este capítulo me dio muchos problemas. Primero que nada, _Ryou vio la aguja del velocímetro brincar a los cuarenta km/h o algo así. _El original decía diez km... pero, de verdad, quiero creer que la autora confundió eso con una velocidad alta por que ella maneja millas por hora... espero que no haya problema, si lo hay, opinen.

_Me gustan los restaurantes de pasta.._ De nuevo, algo que encontré imposible de traducir. Originalmente dice 'Noodle Shops', algo así como tiendas de tallarines, de verdad, nunca he ido a una y si alguien lo ha hecho por favor avisen. De lo que puede investigar se que en los Noodle Shops venden pasta japonesa, específicamente Soba y Udon, tallarines japoneses. También los hay de pasta china, muy parecidos a los anteriores, así que, si encuentra una buena traducción para eso estaría muy pero que muy agradecida. Gracias.


	13. 13 Hablando

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Hablando**

_¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte de morir?_

"Ryou, ¡RYOU!" Seto grito sobre el cristal roto hacia el chico pálido. Estaba acurrucado sobre un lado, o eso parecía, un brazo doblado debajo de su cuerpo. La pequeña mano pálida estaba doblada y sangrienta, seguramente rota. No hubo respuesta cuando el castaño tocó lentamente su hombro

"No... por favor" Empezó algo enojado, pero su voz se rompió como el cuerpo de Ryou. Tomo la otra mano el chico, tirando el celular roto al piso. Algo se resbalo por su cara, ¿Sangre? ¿Lágrimas? Lo limpio. Sangre. Curioso, el era el conductor, había salido despedido del auto. ¿No debería morir? Los trozos de metal que solían ser el lado del pasajero estaban tirados cerca. ¿Golpeó un lado del camino? ¿Un árbol? Seto empezó a llorar, suavemente.

_Que sabes que eres amado. ¿Sabes cual es la peor parte de morir?_

"Ryou... voy a decirte algo" Seto susurro, pasando su mano por el cabello largo, "Yo... de verdad... te amo"

"Cuando era chico, Mokuba nació y okaa-sama murió. Después otou-sama y solo quedamos Mokuba y yo. Después estuvo Gozaburo. Pero todo el mundo me deja...Ryou... no me dejes también"

Ni siquiera estaba lloviendo. Solo estaba oscuro. El coche se volteo una vez, después de arrojar a Seto, el castaño nunca utilizaba el cinturón. Un lado del rostro le dolía, pero era como fuego apagado comparado con lo que le decía su corazón.

_Que dejas todo detrás_

"Pero nunca te note, Ryou. Siempre era Yuugi, por que quería derrotarlo. Por que quería probarle algo. Y siempre miraba a Jounouchi, ¿por que? Por que tenia lo que yo no tenía, y lo sabía. I después estabas tu, cuando me di cuenta. Es interesante, como funciona el mundo ¿no? Hoy me prometí que te diría algunas cosas, pero..." Se le corto la voz. "Pero no así. No se suponía que pasara esto. Debí haberte llevado a Paris,¿Sabes? Por que podía, ¿Esta es tu forma de regresármelo? ¿De escupirme por que no soy un buen kobito?" Era algo amargo, pero continuo hablando.

_Puedo oírte Seto_

Seto habló toda la noche, y seguía hablando cuando un conductor pasó por ahí temprano por la mañana. El hombre estaba sorprendido de ver al empresario Seto Kaiba sentado a la mitad del camino cerca de una destrozada masa de metal tomando la mano de un chico de preparatoria. Se sorprendió mas cuando oyó el susurro de la voz que se había vuelto ronca durante la noche.

"Aishiteru...para siempre... aishiteru" Murmuraba.

_Muy pequeño y muy tarde, dice el dicho._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Señor Kaiba?" Seto se sentó en la cama blanca, se negaba a acostarse, una mano vendada sobre sus piernas. No recordaba que le doliera, ¿Tal vez se tropezó en el piso? Tenía una herida en la cabeza de algún tipo. Dejó de escuchar. Había habido sangre. Y su ojo estaba raro, no enfocaba muy bien. Eso tampoco importaba. Tenía un esguince en la muñeca, y se había roto algunas costillas o algo. Trauma en el cuello... o algo...

"¿Si?" Su voz ya no era demandante, sino blanda.

"¿Pidió estar informado de la condición de Bakura Ryou?" La enfermera era una profesional, pero le entristecía esto. Ya había visto esto antes, el novio que choca el auto y la novia (o en este caso, novio) herido gravemente. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en ella, ella suspiro, con esa mirada no podía decir nada más que la verdad.

"Aun esta vivo" empezó, pero sabía como se oía su voz, "pero..."

"¿Pero?" repitió la palabra, sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea blanca.

"Sin embargo... la probabilidad de que recupere la conciencia es..." No termino. Seto había dejado de escuchar, podía pedirlo por la forma en la que el miraba por la ventana, los ojos entornados. Sus labios se relajaron, pero solo para no llorar. Toda su postura era de derrota. Ella no termino.

"Ryou..."


	14. 14 Paris

**The Son's of the Father's Sins**

**Paris.**

_Francia es romántica... _Sonrío un poco para si mismo, mirando el océano. No era Paris, para nada. El pequeño pueblo de Gravelines le quedaba perfectamente. Desde el aire parecía una estrello, y podías caminar por todo el centro en medio día. La tienda a tres cuadras de su departamento vendía el mejor chocolate. Seto apreciaba el aire tranquilo que tenia el pueblo, y si alguna vez necesitaba entretenimiento siempre estaba Dunkirk, a veinte minutos de ahí. A veces iba al centro comercial simplemente a ver a la gente sobre el borde plateado de su laptop. Le gustaba ver a las parejas tomarse de las manos, o reír y compartir un helado.

"No te lleve a Paris después de todo.. Ryou" Levanto la mirada hacia el sol, hacia frío, pero podía sentir su calor. Era como una sonrisa en invierno, algo para aligerar su ánimo. El agua estaba muy fría para nadar y de todas maneras no le gustaba nadar mucho, pero era la temperatura perfecta para una larga caminata en la playa. La arena era agradable al tacto, aunque estuviera fría. Su abrigo largo se arrastraba por el agua y pensó que tenía que quitarse antes de subir al auto. Nunca se molestaba en mirar atrás una vez que tomaba una decisión, era algo que había aprendido. Luchar con el pasado te vuelve amargado, y el futuro era tan prometedor.

"No creo que te hubiera gustado.. Gravelienes te queda mucho mejor" Continuo hablando con el aire, con la mirada ahora en el suelo. Una concha blanca y perfecta apareció a sus pies, dejada atrás por las olas. La levanto, quitandole la arena.

"De todas maneras... te llevare ahí"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Llegas tarde" Seto movió la cabeza, mientras lo regañaban

"Aa... gomen..."

"¿Te entretuvo alguna chica bonita?"

"Para nada... ten" El castaño puso la concha en la mano palida "Para ti"

"... gracias..."

"¿Ryou?"

"¿Hai?"

"Mañana.. te llevare a Paris"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Fin.

NdT: Sniff... ¿no es lo más cursi que han leído en su vida? Bueno, Ryou esta en silla de ruedas ahora, pero la autora no supo como meterlo en el fic. En si... felicidades a mi por haber terminado! Wiiiiiiii, nunca pensé que yo sola pudiera hacerlo, pero aquí esta.

Millones de gracias a valsed, Hisaki Raiden y a mi querida Kida luna, si no hubiera sido por ellas juro que nunca hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí.

Los amo, amo a Ryou y amo este fic. Los últimos capítulos no me dio tiempo de revisarlos muy bien, si encuentran errores de ortografía o de traducción díganmelos y con gusto los cambiare.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Fin.


End file.
